degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Don't Look Back/@comment-11518636-20150929064432
I should be doing work, but I feel like I should let you guys know the story of this. So me and Daniel broke up, yeah I am not that sad about it. I broke up with him and it doesn't make things much better but I am completely fine. Here is the story, I showed up at school today and Luke, my best friend, had this look in his eyes that said "I have something to tell you, and you won't like it". So as you know, I ended a friendship a few months ago. Then she claimed I was bullying her a few weeks ago and as it turns out she had an actual reason to believe that. I thought it was just because she was angry I ruined the friendship. It turns out that she was being bullied by Daniel's friends and Daniel knew about it he just didn't do anything about it, I found all this out from Luke. I talked to Daniel about it, and at first he sat there not saying anything so Luke said "Don't act dumb, I have proof you know about it I am being nice and letting you explain it to your girlfriend". So he then admitted that he knew about it. I whisper yelled at him I said this "So, you have known a girl was being bullied for 4 months by your friends and you said nothing, You sat on your ass, while I was in the office and me and Luke were accused of bullying someone. You, didn't do shit. I could have got suspended if I didn't prove my case. I told you about this and you did nothing. I asked if you knew anything and you lied to me" and he kept apologizing. At this point, I was so upset I just broke up with him. It ended that quickly, I have been in love with him since the 8th grade, we were together for 15 months and it ended that quickly. I can't believe it. Anyway, I warned him I would have to tell the principle that he knows who did it, so that the girl could get the justice she deserved. The reason I broke up with him is because I was bullied as a kid and he knew this and he knows that I think one of the worst thing you can do to someone who is being bullied other than bully the person, is to just sit there and watch and laugh along with the bullies.. I am lucky now, I am pretty "Popular" in high school, Also Luke was bullied as a kid to so he understands. Also the fact that he knew that I was accused and he still didn't say anything about knowing who did it is a deal breaker. Now, I know me and Daniel were considered cute or an OTP and most of you thought we were cute, but its over and that's fine. Don't hate Daniel, either. Don't be sad, either. He is still sweet, and hopefully we can stay friends.